An Unwanted Visitor
by Iya30
Summary: Just an ordianary day in a titan's life. But when Larry and his girlfriend, which is a mini version of Starfire, needs a new home and decided to stay with them. Will the Titan accept them or be annoyed with them. Well certainly Robin and the titans, whether they like it or not, have to make room for two more people in their lives as if they weren't already hectic.
1. Oh hey Larry and Kori

It was pretty much an ordinary Titan's day. Starting at sunrise, Robin and Starfire were on the roof having one of their many dates. After the sun was high in the sky which was about seven thirty they head downstairs to the living room to find Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting about meat and tofu eggs and waffles. Raven was glaring at them but kept to herself nevertheless. And as usual, Beast Boy was the only one ate the tofu with the exception of Starfire. Opening the fridge, Beast Boy took out the soy milk, much to the disgust of Cyborg and Robin, and started drinking it out of the carton. And might I add that the milk was expired because sometimes, even Beast Boy gets tired of soy milk too.

"Dudes, why didn't anyone tell me that this milk had expired two weeks ago? Now it's all clumpy and gross." He whined

Robin smirked "Sorry Beast Boy; your milk, your responsibility." Raven snorted and Starfire giggled. Cyborg was still glaring at the milk with disgust apparent on his face.

After BB washed his mouth for the twentieth time, the boys all raced to play Mega Monkeys 5 which just came out yesterday. The store owner gave it to them for free after some convincing on Cyborg's part. Robin just shook his head the whole time.

Watching the game, Starfire sat beside Robin while cheering him on. Even Raven joined in at times, adding her monotone whoops for no one in particular but it made Starfire laughed every time she did it. After two hours of playing mindless video games, they decided that they need fresh air. At that moment, Starfire squealed and put her hand up in the air while jumping up and down. "I know what we should do! Let's all go to the park and play foot of ball." "I got the barbeque" Cyborg exclaimed. "Dude, At least pretend you don't eat innocent animals" Cyborg shook his head at his direction. "Man even the plants don't agree with you. Venus fly trap eats bug meat" Beast Boy was speechless after that and Cyborg made a mental note to use that as an excuse every single time. Robin held a football in one hand and Starfire's hand in the other. "Titans, let's head out!" They walked to the garage quickly together; all were anxious to play and to feel the sun on their cheeks. Cyborg gingerly put the stakes and tofu sausages in the back of the T-car. Robin and Starfire decided to take the T-car and let the R-cycle rest for today. With Robin in the shot-gun seat and Starfire, Raven and BB in the back everyone was ready to go.

They had decided to keep their uniforms on just in case. "Okay, knock knock!" Everyone groaned but that didn't stop Beast Boy from finishing the joke. "Who's there?" BB said in a high monotone voice that failed to sound like Raven. She smacked him behind his head and Beast Boy said "Orange" in another failed imitation this time in Star's voice. Her eyes glowed bright green "Do not try to impersonate me _friend _or you shall discover the true fury and strength of a Tamaranian princess." Robin laughed and Cyborg just smiled. "Uh BB unless you want to get out of here with bruises and cuts, I suggest you shut up" Beast Boy continued to be an idiot and imitated Robinish voice "Orange you glad to see me." Robin pressed a red button and the hood opened up a bit and BB was launched into the air. Cyborg and Starfire laughed (Raven smirked) the rest of the way into the park. Once the car was parked and BB landed on the hood of the car in hawk form. He shifted and had an irritated look on his face. "So not cool"

Starfire giggled "You did deserve the kicking out, yes?" "Oh yes he did" replied Raven. Suddenly the titan alarms on their communicators beeped. "Oh man, I just had the barbeque all set up. Whoever decided to mess with us this time is going to get butt-whooped"

"Okay Titans" commanded Robin "Let's focus. Control Freak is on the other side of town robbing the video store." Raven rolled her eyes "Of course where else would he be." "Doesn't he ever give me or at least learn from his mistakes that he has done every time he tried to defeat us?" Beast Boy fumed. _Control freak is such a huge mega dork. _

The Titans decided to take a "taxi" ride from Raven and Starfire. BB flew in the shape of an eagle; Cyborg was flying on a circle Raven made for him and Starfire had Robin in an arm to arm hold. They journeyed at almost to the speed of sound (they didn't want to make a sonic boom. Look it up, it's a science term. Yes I am in geek mode I know) "There he is!" shouted Robin and Starfire threw him into the store right at Control Freak. He kicked him right in the face and CF fell back with a shoe mark on his face. "Oh you will pay for that!" he screamed and pointed the remote to some cd's that started throwing themselves at him right away. He raised his bo staff and fought against them. CF laughed as he struggled. Cyborg used his cannon and pointed it at him and shot accurately. "Booyah" he screamed while throwing his arms in the air like he just don't care. Beast Boy started pecking him in the head, still in bird form, and trying to get the remote away from him. Raven whispered something to Starfire and they both nodded at the same time.

They started shooting the water fountains and the sprayers on the ceiling. Everything died down and Control freak lost again. The police handcuffed him and forced him in the back of the police car after they thanked the Titans yet again for another victory. Starfire gasped and clutched her forehead while groaning in pain. Robin did the same thing a few seconds later. The result was Larry and what looks like a chubbier and mini version of Star came out of their heads. The miniature doppelgangers waved and exclaimed "Hi friends. It's good to see you again." _Damn it_ thought every single other Titan. _What's the visit going to be about this time?_


	2. A Catchy Song

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you soo much for the reviews. It really made my day. _

_Anyway I just got this idea this morning while listening on the radio on the way to a supermarket. Hope you guys enjoy and sorry for any grammar errors that I didn't catch. _

_Enough with my rambling; as Mumbo the Not-so Amazing Magician once said "On with the show!"_

**Our catchy song **

All the Titans just stood there dumbstruck of what just happened. Even CF was in the police car with his mouth open and the police officers were whispering to each other about magic hobbits. (Please, do they even look like Bilbo to you? Grrrr... geek mode again. I didn't even like that book. ) Larry waved his hands in front of Robin. "Hello Robin." He clapped his hands in front of the leader's face. "It's me Nosyarg Ckid." Still no response, "ITS ME LARRY!" Robin flinched and took a step back. Mini Starfire who I am now going to call Kori smiled sheepishly. "I am sorry to interrupt but do you mind if we stayed at the big T just for a little while. I'm afraid that we have no place to sleep in tonight." Surprisingly, Starfire gave Kori a bone-crushing hug and exclaimed "Hello friends. Of course you can stay Robin won't mind." She looked at him through her eyelashes and "big surprise" Robin gave in.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy was still unconvinced and look worried even frightened. They all were staring at Larry's finger which was a hundred percent healed but if examined closely, you can see that it was a little crooked. "Cyborg, Raven take us home" Robin commanded. Cyborg shook his head to get himself out of daze. Raven engulfed them in a huge black raven and two seconds later they were in front of the T car. They all took the same positions as they were in before and Kori sat on Star's lap and Larry on Robin's. Kori clapped and jumped while saying "Yay, I told you that they would take care of us." Larry stuck his tongue out at her "I still say we should have slept in grandma's house." He grumbled defeated. Running his hand through his hair Robin asked "Why are you here and not six dimensions away?" Larry hung his head. "With the magic finger, I might have accidently ruined realty there and maybe cause an explosion that wiped everybody's home in twenty five meters of our home." His smiled wavered and Robin just glared at him. He sighed knowing he can't do anything else. _Great_ he thought _now he has to stay in our home. _Unexpectedly, Larry jumped up and down. "Oh my batman, a radio! I haven't seen one in ages."

He pressed the button and Kori clapped her hands while squealing. Star tried to get her to settle down because the whole city probably heard her. Music then blasted in everyone's ears. _"I threw a wish in the well. Don't ask me ill never tell…" _

"Oh hell no" exclaimed Cyborg and changed the station.

_"To the window. To the wall. To the sweat dripping down my…"_ "I hate rap music" Raven growled and changed the station with her powers.

_"Mama we all go to hell."_ "And I hate goth music" Robin said and changed the channel.

"_Can you blow my whistle baby whistle baby let me know?" _"Stop" Starfire exclaimed "Don't change it! I love this song." Star, Kori, and Larry started singing to the catchy song. Cyborg shrugged his shoulders "Eh what the heck." Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg started singing too. Raven didn't sing but she bopped her head to the music. _"You just put your lips together and you come real close. Can blow my whistle baby whistle baby, here we go." _Everyone whistled at different pitches Star's and Kori's being the highest. Robin, BB and Cyborg rapped the whole song while Larry, Star and Kori sang the chorus. After the song, everyone laughed even Raven. All of them felt like normal teenagers just then, like they weren't the superheroes. Thankful for that, they had decided to sing all the way home. Stopping at a pizza place, mainly because BB won't stop complaining how he never ate lunch; they sat at their favorite table, the one where they can enjoy the view of the city on the balcony. BB and Cyborg got into yet another argument about meat or vegetarian pizza and just like always they ended up ordering and devouring both. On the radio at the pizza place, the women was singing "_We are family. I got all of my sisters and me. We are family. Come everybody and sing."_ And they all did just that while having their arms on each other's shoulders. Robin and BB struggled with the high notes.

When they finally got home, the sun was down and the stars were out. Raven showed the guest to their rooms and tucked them in after Kori and Larry whined and pleaded. Cyborg recorded the whole thing on his arm to watch and to laugh at later. But when BB tried to get Raven to tuck him in, he ended up with duck tape across his mouth. Starfire had gotten dressed into her nightgown and kissed Kori and Larry on their foreheads. (Larry nearly exploded with joy) Oh and Robin gets one too but on the lips which Larry thought to be unfair but didn't say anything just in case he got thrown out. After an hour of settling down, the tower was eerily quiet and everyone was asleep. Or at least they were supposed to.

_Sorry for the cliff-hanger there. I know this chapter wasn't very funny. But give me some slack; my mind is coming up with nothing. I do not own any of the music the titans were singing and in case you wanted to know what they were…_

_ Of course you probably already know "Call me maybe." If you don't, are you living under a rock or something?_

_ Get low by Lil Wayne_

_ Mama by My Chemical Romance (I recommend listening to it. It's very good)_

_ Whistle by Flo Rida and the very last song…_

_ We are family by Sister Sledge _


	3. A Little too much A Little More

_Authors note:_

_OMG! I just looked at my story status and I just saw people from Philippines, Netherlands, Puerto Rico, even Switzerland reading my story. Of course most the readers are from the US. Thank you so much for that! _

_I just switched my boring blue desktop picture to a Teen Titans collage. Wow Robin smirks a lot. Anyway I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did I would be the happiest person in the world. Honestly I have no idea where this idea came from. And this will not be some kind of tragic story. I'll try to keep a romance to a minimum. And there won't be as much cursing here either. This is about family and the stupid stuff they keep getting themselves into. If you have an idea please let me know. Anyway I'm just stalling…. On with the story. WOOOOOOO!_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

**A Little too much….. A little more **

"Ring Ring" An alarm echoed inside of BB's bedroom. He tried hard to ignore the sound of the bell but his efforts were futile. He grabbed the alarm clock beside his bed, which he "borrowed" from Robin (Did you really think he owns an alarm? It's Beast Boy for crying at loud.) So why does he have one? And why does he set it to 5 in the morning? He planned to make tofu eggs and waffles also to throw all the chicken eggs out the window and into the sea. Once his large green ears stopped ringing, he hopped out of bed and walked out stealthy out of his room. But what's strange is that the hallway lights were on. Cyborg triple checked the tower lighting every night to make sure they aren't paying such high electricity bills. Well to make sure Robin doesn't pay high electricity bills. _Oh no!_ thought BB _Did Cyborg figure out my plan? I have to make those tofu eggs before he gets there." _At once, he turned into a cheetah and started racing down the hall. Once he got the automatic door, he shifted back and took a good look around the living room. What he saw was surprising and even disgusting. Walking in cautiously, he whispered softly "Okay calm down. Shhhh, Lullaby and goodnight… go to sleep. BB doesn't want to get into trouble." As soon as that word got out, a piece of it was chucked inside his mouth and he too wanted more. He could not stop; he had to keep eating.

After a while he started to get drowsy. He crashed to the floor asleep with the two on the couch beside him. _Star is going to kill me _he thought before his eyelids drooped and became unconscious.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

The birds were singing. The tide was rising. The people were awake and were up to their usual business. Starfire and Robin were on the roof again and watching the beautiful sunrise. But today, they were interrupted when Cyborg screamed "What the…. Why….. Oh man, I wished I repaired my camera yesterday. Stupid psychopath broke it" A crash was heard. "If you wish not to see hell, you will keep your mouth shut." threatened Raven. Walking in through the doors, Starfire and Robin gasped. There was purple goo everywhere. The floors, the t.v, the fridge, the couch etc. And right there on the center of the room was BB, Larry, and Kori covered in purple goo. "My zorkaberries!" Star screamed. "They all look like their drunk. Did you put alcohol in there?" Cyborg asked with a goofy smile. He thought this situation to be hilarious. Raven smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow" he groaned "You could have just said no. Yeesh. Aren't you little the little miss grumpy queen today?" Raven glared at him. On her knees, Starfire tried to wake them up. "Friends, you must wake up so I could do the SCOLDING of you." Her eyes turned green. "DO YOU HAVE THE IDEAS OF HOW LONG DID IT TAKE ME TO COLLECT THOSE? NOW WHAT'S SILKE SUPPOSED TO EAT? OH I KNOW ILL FEED HIM YOUR TOFU!" BB sat up so did Larry and Kori; their faces were a mixture of guilt and fright. Kori started to cry hysterically and Star's eyes died down and hugged her. "Oh forgive me" cried Kori "It was too hard to resist. And Larry made me do it." She pointed to Larry to further emphasize her point. Larry glared at her "Oh so you're blaming me now." While arguing, BB tried to slip out of the room unnoticed in mouse form.

"BB, come back here." Robin grabbed the mouse by its tail and set him in front of Star. While turning around to look at him, she saw him transform into a fluffy cat. He meowed and looked her with his big green eyes. She shook her head. Quickly, she looked at the three of them with a solemn expression. "As your punishment "she announced "You will watch me and Robin make Zorkaberry pie and not eat a bite." "BB, clean the mess." Robin ordered. "Aww but they ate some too." Robin glared and BB nodded. At the speed of light, she flew to her room to grab the extra ones for emergencies. (Mainly when Silke ate all of them) When she came back, Robin had them tied down to chairs. Cyborg and Raven tried to contain their laughter but failed miserably. As she cooked the pie with Robin, she could not help but noticed their eyes following their every move. The timer rang loudly, signaling that the pie was finished. The pie smelled enticing. Its rich purple flavor attracted everybody's eyes. Starfire sighed and looked at the three of them still covered in purple goo. "Fine, you may have a piece after you clean all of the mess you have made. Hurry or there might not be any pie left." Cyborg smiled evilly. BB transformed into a bear to get himself out of the rope and started to clean up while the others ate. Larry and Kori cheered him on not even bothering to help; Even though they should. When BB sat back down, there was only one piece left. "Mine!" he claimed and ate it all in one bite. Kori and Larry protested but BB just smiled showing his purple stained teeth "Sorry children, my tower my rules." The titans all laughed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

The sun set on the city of Jump Street. Starfire was on her laptop searching her berries online. A site popped up. "Ouuuu." She exclaimed. "Get fifty jars of zorkaberries on sale now." Who knew you can order Tamaranian food online? When Starfire ordered, the computer sent Robin an email about her purchases. An email she didn't know about and Robin was about to find out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

_Okay so that's my crazy idea. I should just end each chapter of the story to end in a cliffhanger but I won't be that cruel. That day will come someday. Next chapter I'm bringing in the bat. That's right Batman is coming to town. _

_Wait…_

_He is making a list and checking it twice. Gonna find out who's naughty and nice. (BIG FINSH) Batman is coming to ! Who else sung it? Just me. Okay. Awkward. BYE!_


	4. A love not lost but almost forgotten

_Author's Note:_

_I do not own the Teen Titans. J _

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

**A love not lost but almost forgotten**

There is that man who you will always love no matter what they do. He helps you grow and cherish life. He can see all the evil you harness inside of you and the good that you spread. He will never reject you or do you any harm. He will protect you from the dark side of humanity. Or at least a father is supposed to. As a child Robin lost that one man in his life but fate gave him another one…

He sat in his desk filling out paper work on the criminals and the Titan's damage to the city. They just go all out and never thought about the paper work _he_ has to do after. The evidence room was a quiet place where normally nobody goes into. Files, newspapers, pictures of villains were all around him. Some were new. Some were at least ten years old. Batman knew it was Alfred even before he knocked on the door. "Sir" he whispered quietly "Supper time" Waiting for Bruce to get up or at least acknowledge him, Alfred tapped his foot impatiently. He looked up from his work and sighed. _Nope _he thought_ not going to get any work done with Alfred staring at him. _"Alright old man you win, I will be down in five minutes." After nodding in approval, he left the room and closed it quietly behind him. Bruce got up and went to his computer on the other side of the room. He grinned evilly. _Let's see what Robin has been purchasing_. He hacked into his credit card receipts. Whoa, he spent a $1,835.87. What is with all the pizza purchases? He cursed under his breath. _That's my money that he is borrowing from_ he thought angrily _That's way over his budget. Heck, that's over my budget. Should I cut him off or… Maybe it's time to pay a visit to my dear son. _His grin grew wider. A grin that would have made even the Joker jealous. Running to his room, he grabbed clothes, a toothbrush, and a comb. "Hey Alfred, pack your clothes! We are headed for Jump City." Alfred shook his head with a sheepish smile on his face. _Poor Dick _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It's around nine o'clock in the morning. BB woke up right about now. With his eyes lidded close, he tried to walk to the bathroom. Before he got there he tripped on something. That something was Silke who started crying. He tried rocking her to sleep, burping her, feeding her week old pizza that was still in his room for X'hal knows why. But nothing worked and surely after the Zorkaberry disaster he didn't want to make Star mad so he quickly tossed him in Robin's room. Let him deal with that.

Raven and Cyborg was in the garage fixing the T- car after Larry "Accidently" spilled apple juice on the engine. "Alright, Rae past me the screwdriver." Raven looked around "What?" Cyborg shook his head "Girl you don't know what that is? It's the simplest tool in the universe." "Don't criticize. I know books and medicine not cars and tools. Besides wont Robin made a good partner than I am." Cyborg shrugged "He's a little preoccupied right now." "Whoops." He yelled before slipping on some oil and grabbed Raven's cloak at the same time. Raven growled and grabbed it from him. Cyborg ran.

Little Larry and Kori were in the living room with Robin and Star playing video games. Of course Robin beat them all. Starfire came close though because of all the cheat codes taught by Cyborg (BB doesn't know even one of them) Clapping her hands together, Kori exclaimed "Oh friends we must rejoice in Robin's victory and buy the greasy unhealthy food that you call pizza." "Maybe later" Robin said.

An alarm beeped loudly in Titan's Tower. Cyborg, BB, and Raven ran inside and bumped into one another causing all of them to fall. Once they got up and BB fixed his spine since Cyborg fell on top of him, they all raced to the roof. Robin's mouth dropped at the sight before him as Batman's ship landed gracefully on the roof. The door opened and Alfred came out followed by Batman. Batman came up to Robin and waved a credit card receipt in his face. His eyes widened. _Oh Shit_

Pizza 20.00

Pizza 20.00

Racing Game 35.00

Pizza 20.00

The Notebook (WTF) 35.00

Boomerangs 60.00

Pizza 20.00

Piano Books (We don't even own a piano) 50.00

New game station (because a certain green dude broke it … again) 345.00

Pizza 20.00

Engine (Courtesy of Cyborg and his "baby") 400.00

Tofu (Eww) 40.00

Meat 50.00

Books for evil spells (What? Raven gets a little rusty with her spells) 90.00

Subscriptions to New York Times (Um… who still reads newspapers?) 30.00

New game station (BB needs to work on his anger issues. They had a coupon the last time.) 400.00

Coke .87

Taylor Swift Album (Cyborg blushed. "Guys listen to Taylor Swift" he retorted. Batman shook his head) 14.00

Pizza 20.00

Pizza 20.00

50 jars of Zorkaberries 125.00 (Robin glared at her. Star hung her head but was laughing inside)

Pizza 20.00

I'm with Stupid Shirt 1.00 (Raven may have worn that once or twice when she was with BB)

Robin looked up and gulped. Batman was still glaring. "Well" he said impatiently "Don't I get a hug for not KILLING you yet" Robin hugged him hesitantly. When he pulled away, Batman picked off his suitcase from the floor and asked "Where's my room going to be?" All the Titan's sweat-dropped.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT

_Author's note:_

_Yeah this wasn't that funny. I had no idea what to do with this chapter at all. Yeah the receipt really does come out to 1,835.87. Alright that's enough from me. Pleasant Shorvacks!_


	5. Me casa es tu casa

_Author's Note:_

_I do not own the Teen Titans. Warning: Alcoholic Beverages _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Me casa es tu casa**

"Yo Robin, you've been in there for thirty minutes. I'm sure your hair looks fine." Cyborg shouted while pounding the door loudly with his fist. The door slid open and Cyborg immediately shuddered sorry. In all of his glory, Batman stood there with only a towel around his face. He glared at him before stepping back and let the door slid. Going back to his room, Cyborg heard a beeping sound inside. Turns out his communicator has been ringing for an hour. He flipped it open to see a message from BB. _It's all set._ Smirking, he put it back on his desk.

He ran to his "baby" with a wallet in his hand. (His very own) Got inside and drove to the local mall.

Meanwhile, Star and Kori were decorating the big pastry with tons of black icing. Robin and Beast Boy were picking the music. Alfred was busy making other foods and while trying to politely tell BB that he wasn't interested in his jokes. Raven was texting a "friend". Larry was watching _Beverly Hills Nannies_ on the t.v while munching on some popcorn.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sunset was almost over and the Titans were almost finished with putting on the last touches. Raven's communicator beeped. _Be right there_ the friend texted. Starfire opened one of the windows in the living room and soon one by one other Titans were flying in with their other team mates. Silently as possible, they flew gracefully inside. All of them in civvies. The lights were now all off and the sun was gone. They stood there in complete darkness with a huge smile on their faces not daring to say a word because he might hear. While in the dark, Cyborg did an alcohol check and found that many of them had some. Well okay mainly Speedy had some. Grunting, Cyborg put them on the table far away from the other food.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

Batman walked to Robin's room. Not even bothering to knock, he typed the code on the pad and stepped inside. _It looks plain enough and very clean _Batman thought to himself as he looked through his room. No doubt that Robin would know since he trained him that way. He smirked. Reading his files, he saw how idiotic his enemies are and the numerous times they have been caught. The alarm then blared, his head snapped up and he closed the files. He ran to the living room. The automatic door slid open. SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY BATMAN! Confetti was thrown at him as he saw many smiling faces. Little Kori brought the big cake that was all black and on the top was his face with a solemn "Don't mess with me or else I'll kick your ass" expression. Sparklers were on the top and he blew them one by one. Yes, all forty three of them to his dismay.

Everybody bellowed on the top of their lungs, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BATMAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BATMAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRUCE WAYNE!" Batman glared at all of them; mostly Robin "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" They all ran to the food and started eating. A super built man then flew through the window. Bruce smiled. The man flew to him and slapped him on the back lightly "So did I miss the cake?" He laughed "Hey Clark glad to see you made it" "Can't miss my best friend's party can I? To be honest when I heard Robin was going to throw you a party I thought you were either going to be happy and actually smile or there was a chance that you were going to throw Robin out a window." Bruce pouted "I can have fun" Clark half-smiled "Yea but you don't often." He looked around the room and saw the alcohol hidden in the back unopened and there were several bottles. He grabbed Batman and a bottle opener. If the Titans saw them they didn't react. Clark raised a bottle "To Batman" he shouted. Robin raised his punch with everyone following his lead "To Batman" they all shouted before they drank. "Why do they get to drink?" Speedy mumbled. Bumblebee elbowed him in the ribs. "Because they are way over the age of twenty-one"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Two hours later_

Bottles were all over place. And standing on the table was Superman and Batman with mikes on one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other._ "Dancing queen feel the beat only seventeen oh yeah. You can dance! You can jive" _The men were shouting into their microphones. Cyborg was videoing the whole thing while others laughed and took pictures.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

_The next day _

Wonder women opened her computer and logged into Facebook. Clicking on her updates, she saw something new. Her mouth dropped open shocked. Right there on the screen was a video of Clark and Bruce singing _Dancing Queen _and _One Thing_. "I knew I should have attended. Stupid joker." She grumbled before sending the video to everyone she knows. "Bruce is going to kill me but who cares!" she laughed

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Author's note:_

_Yeah. I don't even know where I got that idea. Popped up while I was on the bus. Sorry this was short. Got a history project to do. See ya! _


	6. There is some Larry in my trunk

_Author's Note:_

_So a guest review told me that I need to add more ahahs to Larry and Superman can't get intoxicated. Sorry about that. I haven't watched that movie in a long time. This chapter is all about Larry. Enjoy! _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTT

**There is some Larry in my Trunk **

Fascination was playing in the background. The moonlight shone through the windows and the air smelled well salty. Sitting in the front seat of the T-car, Robin was waiting for Star to arrive excited for another date. He was nicely dressed in a white button down shirt with khaki pants. And in his hand he held a delicate red rose he picked up this afternoon.

Little did he know that in the trunk of the car, Larry was resting in it. Why was he in the trunk following Star and Rob around like a creepy stalker? Because he wanted to copy this date with his Kori and basically he just can't stand the alcohol smell still in the house courtesy of Bruce and his friend. He had a pen and pad in his hand ready to take notes. "I need some light" he whispered. "Ahah" he said as he used his finger to create light inside. He put the pad on the floor and started to write.

_Notes to self_

_1. Have romantic music_

_2. Wear cheap pants with clean shirt_

_3. Buy a rose with most of the petals almost off_

The petals of the rose really were falling off and the pants were only a 1.50. A small clicking of heels can be heard from inside the trunk. One can only assume that was the lovely Starfire. Larry opened up the trunk a bit to see her. She was wearing a silver dress that reached to her ankles with only one strap. Her hair was in waves and she wore no makeup except for a little bit of blush on her cheeks. Robin held the passenger door for her as she stepped inside the car with a huge smile on both their faces. Walking to the other side, Robin could not help but get the feeling that something was going to go wrong but he ignored it and drove to their destination.

When the car was in gear, it went through many bumps in the roads which caused poor Larry inside the trunk to bounce up and down like he was on a trampoline. "Ow" he complained as he hit the roof of the trunk with his head. Laughter can be heard and Larry wasn't sure why due to the fact he was trying to keep himself from concussions.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin and Star were laughing at memories they shared together. "Remember when Cyborg tried to eat Raven! If the situation wasn't so serious I would have laugh though Raven would have probably killed me." "Yes agreed Cyborg is quite the eater yes?" He turned off the radio as he reached the destination. "A museum?" Star asked curiously. Robin nodded. "I got us tickets to see the fungus show you like so much for whatever reason." Hugging him, Star exclaimed "Oh yes! I love that show!"

_4. Take girl to crappy places and watch disgusting movies_

Larry scribbled quickly before jumping out of the car and hiding behind one of the statues of lions in front of the building. He watched them walked in and quietly he tiptoed behind them. He flew past security without being seen. Looking around, he saw that not much people were there. There were a few kids but most of them were adults in their forties and fifties. There were many paintings. Some were old like Monet old and some were new like graffiti on canvas that simply said "DO NOT MESS WITH GRANADES! IT CAN KILL YOU!" _Wow _he thought _obvious much? _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori was in the tower alone watching "My Strange Addictions" on TLC. It fascinated and disgusted her at the same time. Bored, she turned off the t.v and went to find Larry. She checked Robin's, Starfire's, Larry's, Her's, Cyborg's, and BB's. She did not dare go into Batman's room. Doing that was asking for trouble by the most feared man in most countries. On BB's desk though there was a communicator. She looked out in the halls before taking it. After flying to her room in the speed of light, she opened it to find Larry's location. When she saw his coordinates, she hopped out the window and flew to him. _He is in soo much trouble!_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTT

Larry sat in the back quietly while watching them talk and laugh before the movie starts. Nobody was in the theater but them. _Go figure. _After a few more minutes, the lights dimmed and the movie started. Star and Robin were quietly munching on buttered popcorn. After another agonizing hour (In Larry's opinion) they leaned closer and closer. Larry watched with wide eyes.

Bursting through the room, Kori found Larry watching them intently. She grabbed his arms. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF X'HAL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she shrieked. Robin and Starfire were also glaring at him. Star's eyes were the color of bright green while Robin's cheeks turned tomato red from anger. Larry stuttered "I-I a-a m so sorry!" he squeaked in a high voice. Kori then saw something on the ground. It was the pad. As if Larry wasn't already dying with embarrassment, she read the whole thing. "Hey" Robin yelled "My pants are not cheap. This cost me fifteen bucks." "But Robin" Starfire questioned "Didn't you have a coupon?" "That's not the point" he retorted.

"And as for you Larry extra hour of training with Batman and while I'm at it, BB will also read you an elephant joke book." Robin had a triumphant look on his face.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

BB, Raven, and Cyborg were watching _My Strange Addictions _on the television. "Dude" BB said "I think I am going to be sick. The Titan's doorbell rang. Turns out Larry was outside with a button down shirt, cheap khaki pants, with a fungi dvd. "Um.. may I use the dvd player please?" he asked sheepishly

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

_Author's note:_

_My Strange Addictions really is a very creepy show. Yeah so next time…. Larry's training season with Batman. _

_Make sure to tune in next time. I'm Iya30 and this is An Unwanted Visitor. _

_And cut , that's a wrap._


	7. A Small Kiss for a Bat

_Author's note:_

_Woo I just got finished writing my first one shot! Okay so this chapter. I had another idea in mind so that's going to be Monday's chapter. Anyways enjoy!_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTT

**A Small Kiss for a Bat**

Batman got out of bed to do his morning exercises. He noticed a note on his dresser.

_Hey pops,_

_Larry needs some training. Have a good day._

_ Your wonderful son (Who, keep in mind, have put up with you for five years) _

_ Dick_

He growled and gotten quickly dressed in some sweats and sunglasses. _Sure do the father and son card_ he thought angrily to himself as he walked to Larry's room. He was sleeping on his stomach with his mouth open and saliva sliming out. _Tomorrow I am going to give Robin like seven hours of extra training. _He shook the tiny person awake. Larry opened up his eyes a little bit and when he saw that the dark night himself was standing before him, he eeped and jumped out of bed. He was only wearing Robin boxers. Batman slapped his forehead while Larry ran to the bathroom. When he finally got out, he was in the same outfit as Batman as if he wasn't already irritated enough. "Come on. Let's just go jogging."

When they got outside the tower, the sun was rising. Looking up, Bruce can already see Star on the roof performing her early ritual and he knew Robin would follow suit soon. He started to jog with Larry right behind him. After about two and a half miles, he heard a thump. Larry fainted. _God you have to be kidding me._ He pulled him up on his arms and started to jog back to the tower with an angry expression on his face deciding what he and Robin should do tomorrow. When Star saw what happened, she quickly flew to them. "What happened? She asked aghast. "Kori" he mumbled and she quickly flew them to the roof of the tower. Robin took one look at them and laughed. Bat glared at him "Extra billion hours of training" "Oh buts it's all worth it" robin laughed harder. "BREAKFAST" Cyborg called. They ran downstairs. "What is with all the commotion?" Raven said in her angry monotone voice. Batman threw Larry at her "Fix him" "Whoa, I don't want him anywhere near my brain" she said "Too bad" he retorted. She grumbled to herself and fixed him anyways.

Larry sat up. Bruce pulled him by him arm to the training room. Hey, he needed to get his anger out somehow. They both positioned themselves with the titans watching. Cyborg whispered to BB "Bet you Bats would win" "Of course" he responded. Batman made the first move, he punched and kicked. Larry dodge them all and punched Bruce on the nose. "Ohhhhhh" the titans were amazed Larry could even put up a fight. Everytime batman tried to hit him he dodge it quickly and threw a punch of his own which would hit him somewhere. Finally Batman had enough and tried one more punch. He hit a punching bag and it swung straight for him. Looking at Larry, he was too concentrated on beating him. The bag rushed forward and it hits him where the sun doesn't shine. He bended over holding it. "Ohhhhhh" the Titans screamed looked at each other and laugh. Or at least Robin, Cyborg, and BB did. Raven glanced at them "Boys". "Agreed it is most immature of them." Star said

After getting him ice, Starfire asked "Are you all right?" Batman looked over at his giddy son and thought of the perfect way to get back at him. "Of course" he said innocently and kissed her cheek. Robin froze but Cyborg and BB kept laughing. "So not cool" he glared at his father. Bruce smirked.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

_Yep. Yeah this was short. But it amused me to write it. See you tomorrow!_


	8. Make-up Guru

_AU:_

_Sorry I haven't written for so long. Excuse: school. Here is an idea from watching Jenna Marbles. Enjoy_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Make-up Guru**

Robin was nervously resting on her round bed as Star flew around the room getting her make-up items. Her arms were wearing a white cast signed by all the Titans. She broke them in battle, though Robin didn't want her to fight evil again; she somehow persuaded him to let her. Tonight is one of Bruce's cocktail parties; he can't be the serious batman all the time. After all he had a reputation to hold. Robin was already in his suit and tie without his mask. Star flew to him with a big smile across her face and set the items on the counter carefully.

"Okay Robin. Remember what I taught you." He nodded reluctantly. Of course, he was stuck with make-up duty. With Raven visiting her mother, Cyborg and BB did not want to go even near them, and Larry and Kori were being "babysat" by Titans East, Star had to bat her eyelashes for him to agree. He couldn't resist. Flying next to him, she sat down and handed them one of the brushes. "Whenever you are ready" she prompted. "WAIT" BB yelled from the down the hallway. "DON'T START TILL WE HAVE THE CAMERA READY!" Cyborg and BB set up the camera in their room and sat on the floor far away from the make-up but close enough that Robin can hear their snickers.

Robin picked up cream foundation, scooped some up like his hair gel, and practically wiped all over her face. Her face looked darker than the rest of her body. He quickly grabbed a towel and wiped some of it off making it a little better, not really. Cyborg and BB laughed "Black face" they yelled. Robin's hands were shaking as he attempted to put some lipstick on her mouth. He dabbed the edges with his thumb to get rid of the extra. All throughout this process, Star's eyes were closed for she promised not to peak before the process was finished. He looked over the different colors of blush. He whistled "They spend way too much time making girls look fake as possible. He took a rose color one and brushed it against her cheeks. The joker has got nothing compared to what Star looked at this moment.

He picked green sparkled eyeliner and did her eyes. Although, he did put on too much, he didn't even bother to fix it because they have fifteen minutes left and Bruce will ignore him for the next three weeks if he comes late, not that he wouldn't mind. He picked up an eyelash curler, which to him look like a medieval torture device, and used it. He brushed shimmer powder on her face creating an unnecessary glow. Lastly, he chooses the fake eyelashes that he thought would pull the whole look together and glued them on. He wiped the sweat of f his forehead and sighed in relief. _There _he thought _finally finished. Eeped we are going to be late. _Cyborg and BB were staring at Star. "Dude, do you even know how to do make-up?" Robin sprang from his chair, grabbed the rest of the Titans, and pushed them inside the limo. Star didn't even had time to look at herself but she was assured that the driver and the rest of the Titans were staring at her is because of her beauty.

They drank champagne, though they were not allowed the driver didn't tattletale, laughed and just had fun. Star still couldn't understand why BB and Cyborg kept giving her sympathetic looks. But she casually brushed it off and paid no more attention to it. As the limo screeched in front of Bat's house, paparazzi immediately started to take pictures. Robin came out first followed by BB and Cyborg. The paparazzi kept clicking the cameras furiously while asking Robin questions for their magazine. Lastly, Star came out. It all went silent. Then, the cameras started clicking again. "Hello there miss." A male reporter said "Daily News here. Is this a style you develop for all young girls to hopefully follow everywhere?" _A new style? _Star walked into the building confused. Bruce was there to meet them at the front door. He turned around to greet them all with a smile but froze when he saw Star. "Get her to a restroom. Now!" he whispered in Rob's ear.

He nodded and took her to the ladies room. Shaking his head, he apologized for the look. Even more confused Star went inside the bathroom. And saw it. Her face. "Oh X'hal!" she squeak. Wonderwoman came in at the right time and when she saw her face she shook her head. "I really hope Robin gets a good scolding from Bruce after what he did to you." Sighing, she took her make-up out of her own bag and started to re-do her face again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven sat in a chair in her room alone reading one of her favorite novels. A soft knock was heard and her mother peeked her head inside. "Hey honey, you might want to see this." Raven got up and took the magazine out of her hands. "Oh Azarath!" she exclaimed. Right on the front cover was Star looking like well, let's just say worse than when she went through her transformation.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTT

_Well there it is. Poor Star. Poor Rob. Anyway, that's it. Happy Friday._


	9. Great Days Bad Choices

_AN:_

_Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I was working on Shortened Time and Getting to Know You. So here is another chapter. _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTT

**Great Days Bad Choices**

Clark sat in his office with a pen in hand in his lonely room. Walking back and forth, he could think of another story to write for his paper. He was soo going to get fired. What will Louis think? How come he couldn't think of one. He was Superman after all. There was always a battle he could report on and Bruce could always have plenty of girlfriends for him to scandalize. But the world was unusually at peace today. Weeks past and there were no villains threatening the city or even a common burglar. World Peace maybe? No something was off and he knows it.

Rubbing his temple with his hand, he stood up and decided to go to Jump City to visit Bruce's son. Bruce would probably complain that he didn't come with him but that was the furthest problem from his mind. He decided to stall so he took the car resulting in a five hour trip. Long for a regular human but he was feeling patient that day. Sun shone brightly today; not a single cloud in the sky. Cars were driving reasonably and not honking at each other. No fighting in the streets. No babies were crying. Laughter can be heard at every direction of the city. Something was very wrong. It was as if the universe decided to play a trick on him.

He turned on the radio to his favorite station getting his mind of the topic. _Hit me baby one more time_. "Okay changing the station" he mumbled to himself while twisting the knob to get a good song.

_"Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now"_

It seems so unnatural to listen to an unhappy song on this day but he didn't care. All throughout the car ride, he kept listening to those types of songs without really knowing why. He came to the conclusion that he should see Alfred soon for counseling. He stopped at a stoplight four hours later. Right beside him was a teenage man with a shirt that said "Y U No" on it with an ugly drawing. _"Kids these days"_ he silently thought and to make matters worse the guy was playing the loudest rap music. _"That don't kill me that only makes me stronger. I need you to hurry up now that's how long I've been on ya"_

Clark fumed and rolled up his windows. The young man noticed this. "Hey man you got a problem. You need to loosen up and feel the world around you. Feel the energy from the sun and soak it in" _Oh if only he knew. _Clark smiled to himself and as soon as the light turns green he presses the gas pedal immediately. One more hour

He came to a stop in front of their tower. He turned off the car/ submarine. _How did you think he reached an isolated island? _He took off his business man suit and was now wearing nothing but his superhero outfit. Flying up to the tower, the feeling got stronger. He stopped at the living room window and color drained his face. Faster than light, he grabbed the camera from his car and snapped a picture of the scene before him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

Robin casually strolled in the living room to have lunch. Seeing Cyborg and BB already there fighting about the usual meat/vegetarian fight. His mind wondered to the first time they had it with the pots and spatulas in their hands. _(A/N See A Memory to Save on my page) _He smiled and at the table waiting to be entertained.

"Alright then BB" said Cyborg calmly "I'll eat your tofu and actually swallow it if you eat a sliver of meat today" Robin mouth formed a small smirk; he knew BB would not risk a losing a deal with Cyborg eating his tofu.

BB scratched his chin. "Alright you got a deal" they shook hands and went to prepare each other's meals. Quickly, Robin ran to his room, got a video camera and went back to the L.R as soon as possible.

_An Hour Later:_

BB shoved a plate at Cyborg's hands. Robin had to camera on and recording. Slowly, he took a bite out of it and with a distasted expression he swallowed it_. "Oh I am so going to use this as blackmail" _Robin thought to himself as he turned to camera towards BB.

BB pinched his nose together to remind himself that he wasn't about to do this. His mouth closed around the beef steak and took a medium sized bite. Robin heard click behind him so soft that it was almost silent. He turned his head towards it and there was Clark with a camera in hand with a smile on his face. _Beast Boy is gonna flip._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T  
_A/N:_

_I do not own the Teen Titans or the songs above which were Hit me Baby One More Time by Britney and Impossible by Shontelle. Have an awesome day! See this. CLICK IT. Not an advertisement. I swear. watch?v=ULeEWqN1DQU It has a surprise to cheer you up_


	10. Rewarding

**AU: Hi! Welcome to another story. This is an important note: If you want any of the chapters here have sequels please let me know. Also if you want any characters from any of the comics that's including Green Lantern or Wonderwoman or any villain whether in the Teen Titans such as Red X or any from other t.v shows or comics leave it in review form. Special Thx to Egyptiandude990 for reviewing most of my chapters. Thx for the support! :) **

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT

**Rewarding **

There was that one special night that all the heroes value; One of the main reasons why they put up with all that villain crap. It's a night that they hold close to their heart and that moment they think about when they are on their last breath. It's the Heroes Ceremony.

Batman and Superman have several trophies from passing years that they display in their room for being the best crime fighter, the best mystery solver, best leader, ya-da ya-da. Wonderwoman also has several trophies for being the best woman crime fighter and best hero alien (much to j-hoan and Green Lantern's dismay) Robin has several also for being the best sidekick and teenage super hero. Hence the name Boy Wonder. This year is the Titan's (all except for Robin) to attend. They were always curious, even Raven, at all the trophies proudly standing on his bookcase.

Robin walked his team to the entrance exited for this year. "Alright team. Be careful with the paparazzi here. Technically none is supposed to be here but the heroes doesn't feel like escorting them out there is too numerous of an amount for them to handle. And don't fret over the heroes. They don't like being idolized on"

BB raised his hand while jumping up and down "Are we going to see Batman and Superman and maybe Green Lantern" Robin slapped his hand on his forehead.

They walked in with smiles on their faces. Everyone greeted them with the same happy smile. As soon as the room got darker, they all sat down on their chairs. The Titans sat with Bumblebee and Aqualad. Chips were placed at the center for the people who can't wait for the buffet. (cough, cough Kid Flash) All the heroes looked up at the host.

"Hey hey everybody" Speedy greeted. Mumbles of hey's and greetings were heard from the peanut gallery. "In case you don't know who I am but who doesn't" Raven rolled her eyes "I am Speedy also known as the one with good looks, charm, and the arrows. That's right I talking to you ladies." He glanced at Starfire. Robin glared.

"Okay okay before we get started I have to thank everyone for being here today. It's a great honor to be hosting this show and blah blah blah. Lets get started." Pulling out a card he announced "Okay first category is best costume and the nominees' are Batman." Batman showed on the screen jumping from building to building. "Green Lantern" he showed on the screen putting on his ring and at once his appearance changed immediately. "Starfire" Star showed on the screen with making her infamous sad pudding in the living room. Cyborg nudged her with a huge smile on his face. "And last but not least Aqualad" He showed on the screen with his usual outfit on underwater making a conversation with the dolphins. "And the winner is" A drumroll can be heard from a radio in the back. "Batman. Well no surprise there. Come and receive your reward you old man" Batman raced up to the stage. While Green Lantern crossed his arms and huffed. "You have five seconds to say your thank you speech go" "I want to thank you" Speedy pushed him off the stage "Alright thank you" "Next…"

Many awards were given after that. The Titans won best teenage team and the best protected city. Cyborg won best mechanic. BB won best shapeshifter. Star won best alien, best friend (Yes they actually give rewards for those), and best princess. Robin won best team leader, best teenage crime fighter and best teenage crime solver. Batman won all the same things Robin won except they weren't for teens. And Raven won best powers and best gothic costume. The Titans went home with happiness in their hearts. They all placed their trophies on a table in the living room reminding them that they made the right choice of where they are all now.

_AU: Alright sorry this was so short. If you want to know how some of these rewards happen let me know. Have a great day. _


	11. Flashback

_Author's Note:_

_OMG I haven't wrote in almost a month. I disgusted with myself. I am sooooo sorry. I couldn't find inspiration and when I did find an idea I couldn't put into words that would make a funny and meaningful story. I have two ideas and if the power doesn't black out tomorrow then I will write an extra chapter. Wish us luck with Hurricane Sandy. Well without further ado I give you An Unwanted Visitor._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTT

**Flashback Welcome to the Halloween Special Hope you enjoy. **

_Ten years ago._

I shivered from the raven's dark touch. Been using that to teleport for a year now and still not used to it. I opened my magic atlas to find out where I am. I didn't really ask for the Raven to take me to a particular just Earth in general. Thank Azar I didn't end up in one of the poles. Stepping out of the dark alley, I took in the sight. All around me were little boys and girls dressed up in peculiar costumes running back and forth house to house asking candy from the owners.

I snapped my fingers trying to figure out what today is. I look up and right above me was a huge banner saying _Happy Halloween from Gotham City_. Right I know this. It's that weird Earth holiday where kids pretend to be monsters and other stuff while taking candy from people. Well I'm only here till midnight so might as well get something. I took a paper bag that was just laying around the street and walked up to a house. You can tell this is the biggest mansion in the city. Not only was it huge but the windows was flashing orange and black. Adults in their late twenties and early thirties stepped out of limousines. The men dressed up as vampires, werewolves, or just decided to wear a tux with a gruesome mask. The ladies on the other hand were the shortest and tightest outfits with their hair dyed unnatural colors and their heels six inches long. How do they walk!

Taking a look around again I noticed kids running around but none of them approached the house. They pointed at it and took a step in its direction but decided better of it and ran away. A huge candy bowl was in the hands of an old butler looked right around its 70's or 80's. He looked wearingly at the children and beckoned them to come closer but they just couldn't and I can see why. But I wasn't about to be scared. I was a child of a demon for Azar's sake. Worse comes to worse I can knock everyone here unconscious. Well here I go.

I took a daring step towards him and he smiled and held out the bowl. I kept going. I noticed everyone's eyes on me and some of the ladies even tried to hug me. Yeah right, not in that outfit. "Trick or treat" I said.

He laughed and observed me in my cloak, leotard, and boots. "Let me guess" he pointed at me. "The grim reaper" I snorted. I met that guy. What a fake show.

"Nope, Just a girl" He shrugged and offered me another piece. Of course I took it and put it in my back. Just then a boy right around my age came out of the house wearing what looks like a Batman costume. "Well here I go Alfred" he held his bag in the air and started to walk. Well he bumped into me.

"Oh sorry miss" he cried out apologetically. Alfred shook his head. "Master Dick, you should really watch where you are going."

"Wow. Eight years old and you're already hitting on girl" A man in his early twenties came out in a cowboy costume.

"Master Bruce dont tease the poor lad. Well you best get going dears. You are wasting precious candy time" Dick shook his head and pulled me along with him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Present Day_

Robin and Raven sat at the counter with a bowl of candy between them. He took two out and gave one to her. Raven brilliantly never knowing that Robin was the little boy.


	12. Overflowing Waters

_AU: Sandy is coming! I just wanted to update a chapter before the power outage and I won't be able to for days. So here it is._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Dedicated for the powerful hurricane- Overflowing waters**

Star sat in her bedroom reading one of Raven's books hoping to learn more of Earth's customs. Winds shook the tower and rain splashed the windows. Downstairs video games can be heard and Silke lay by her side chewing on Pizza. Her lights flickered but she didn't notice because she was so into the book. She lights flashed on and off until suddenly turned off. Star's eyes glowed green as she took in the sight before her. Nothing but darkness. Sounds of complain can be heard from the three boys downstairs.

Slowly she walked out of her room using her starbolts as light. Finally when she reached the living room, all the Titans stood in the corner near Cyborg's robotic light. "Dudes there's no power. How am I supposed to live?" he complained before sinking to the floor in a dramatic manner. Raven rolled her eyes and pulled him back up.

"We've been through this before. It's just the dark. What can possibly happen." Thunder roared and lightning flashed scaring the crap out of everybody.

"Okay everybody calm down" commanded Robin "We just need to turn on the generator in the basement"

"There is no way I'm getting even near that place" protested BB

"Fine" answered Raven in her usual monotone voice "Stay here alone, where nobody can hear you scream" BB hugged her tightly. Raven flashed all of them to the basement in Raven form.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The basement was dark and… moist? Water dripped from the ceiling and the sides. Their feet were soaked right up to their ankles. Cyborg flashed his flashlight around and pointed. "There's the generator"

They all sloshed their way to it. To their bitter disappointment, they found it was broken due to it's lack of water covering. "Great." Robin mumbled "Now we are all trapped here in the dark. Lets at least go outside and rest at Gotham till its safe." A loud clang could be heard as a pipe burst and more water started to come into the room. More clangs as more pipes burst due to the overflow of water.

"Raven teleport us out" he ordered as she sent them back to the living room. Once he made sure he was dry, Cyborg checked their security system. It refused to turn off which means they were all locked in. No one can get in or out. "Sorry y'all. Security systems are a bust." Raven tried with all her might to break free using her Raven but with no such luck because of the necessary precautions made when they first built the tower.

Water started flowing in through the door and Raven used the couch to block it. "That will buy us some time" she announced "which means that wont hold for long so somebody think of a way to get us out of here." Robin started to pace back and forth trying to come up with a plan. Fifteen minutes passed and still nothing. The couch was starting to give in and Cyborg placed a fridge in front of it but he knows water wont stop filing the container till its full.

"Maybe our rooms are safer" suggested Star. Raven teleported them to Robin's room and found the room was in its waist in water. His bed and desk floated on top while his paper work sank to the bottom. _Are you freakin kidding me? _Thought Robin _We can battle Slade, hive five and other villains and we cant even get out of our own home. _

Raven teleported them back into the living room and found that they were already to their knees with water. The tower was filing up fast and they couldn't stop it. Cyborg tried desperately to open the windows but they were sealed shut. Star tried to fuse the doors with the floor to create a concrete barrier but whatever lasers she pointed at the door it shot back at her. The Titans were desperate now. Robin took out his communicator and found that his broke due to water.

"Check your communicators. Maybe we can contact Aqualad or somebody" All of them broke. Robin punched a wall leaving a hole. The water was now up to their waist. "Grrrr" growled Cyborg "It was your fault" he pointed at BB

"If you didn't play hide and seek in the pipes last month then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess"

"My fault!" shouted BB "You were playing too so this is your fault as well as mine." Cyborg pushed BB and he turned in a gorilla.

"Hey hey! Easy there Titans." Robin tried to calm the two down. Cyborg pushed BB into the door which he broke through the fridge and the couch and finally broke through the door. Water came in like a tsunami. The Titans floated to the top gasping for air. They all knew what the solution would be but didn't want to suggest it. On their last breath of air, BB shaped into a whale and swallowed them. He knocked against the windows until miraculously it broke. BB sailed into the sea and waddled into Jump City where he spit the Titans out. While shaking the saliva out of her ear, she grumbled "Let me drown next time." BB grinned at her. "Your welcome Raven"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT

_AU: Like I said, plz be careful when dealing with this kind of weather. Its dangerous and I hope you did stack up for it. Well good luck. _


	13. What?

_Author's note: OMG I have reached my goal of twenty- five views. Thx so much. To all of my beloved fans: __**YOU ARE AWESOME! **__But I'm sure you guys already knew that. Next week I am posting a new story so stay tune for that; Without further ado… An Unwanted Visitor._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 13: What?

Robin stayed up most of the night doing paperwork. His eyelids began to droop as the clock stroked three a.m. He crawled himself to bed after he pulled off his gloves and kicked off his shoes. He didn't dare to take the mask off because of the risk that BB or Cyborg may come in there. After five seconds lying down in bed, he was unconscious. A soft creak can be heard throughout the bedroom and footsteps got nearer toward Boy Wonder. The poor boy didn't know the trouble he was in for.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
At six in the morning, Star flew past Robin's window to see him asleep. His face was shadowed but she could see the rest of his outfit. _Huh _she wondered _Maybe its an Earthly tradition. I must ask him later. _With that she flew away not realizing how wrong she was.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT

Robin was startled awake by the Titan's alarm. With his eyes still close, he jumped out of bed; put his shoes and gloves on and ran out the door like a boss. Not even bothering to take a closer look at his outfit or his face. His teammates were in the living room waiting for his orders. The Titans turned around and froze with shocked looks on their faces. "Um Rob" Cyborg nervously said "Did you look at yourself this morning?"

"No time" Robin pushed him back to look at the monitor. He looked behind him to see BB whispering to Cyborg with a smirk on his lips. Rob cleared his throat."Do you have something to say Beast Boy?!"

"No sir" his focus turned back to Robin as he started giving orders.

Raven, Star, and Beast Boy flew out of the building while Cyborg and Rob used their vehicles. They landed in the middle of town and Rob almost pucked. Kitten was there smiling innocently at the Titans. She stared them down on by one (Star glared back) and she stopped at Robin. "Robie-poo, you look cute as a girl"

Wait, as a girl. Robin looked at his outfit. Pink tights and a hot pink t-shirt with a light blue R stitched to it. His gloves were white and his shoes were red instead of the usual black. _What the hell? _He turned his head to the left where some citizens are gaping at him. Little girls and boys were pointing while the mothers whispered in their ears. He looked to the right and he saw his reflection. Now imagine if the Joker was a girl. That's what Robin's face was like at the moment. His lips were covered in red lipstick with strawberry lip-gloss. His hair was smoothed back so his hair looks like it came from a woman's hair magazine. His whole face was smeared with powder and his mask was pink.

He looked at BB and Cyborg and started to chase them. Cyborg held up his hands to try to stop him but BB pulled him along. Both were sprinting. Both were innocent. That's right they didn't do anything for once. So why were they running? To get away from the bull that was Robin. They jumped into an alleyway and they knew they didn't have much time before he tracks them down.

"Okay this should make us invisible" Cyborg said as he flashed himself and BB with blue light. Suddenly, Robin was behind them. They didn't dare to breathed. BB heard some whispering in the background. "What" he asked loudly before clamping his own mouth shut.

"Cyborg? BB? Raven" Robin called

"What? Starfire?" Raven asked from the other side of the street

"Cyborg is that you? What is it?" Star asked while flying all over the city

"Star what?" Cyborg

"Cyborg!? What" called out BB

"BB" Raven

"What" BB

"Robin" Star

"What? Raven" Robin

"What? You two" Raven

"What?" Cyborg, BB and Robin asked

"Girls" they called out

"What" Raven and Star called

"TITANS!" They saw, in the middle of the alleyway, was Kitten

"WHAT?" They all called out

_Thirty minutes later_

"What" called Kitten

"Get away from me" called Robin

"What? Robin" called Star

"Starfire" called BB "Save us"

"BB" asked Robin "wait till I get my hands on you …."

_Three hours later _

The Titans and Kitten were all passed out because Batman wanted them to all shut up. After all who else was taking care of the city while the children were bickering?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_This was a hard chapter to write. So I hope you enjoy it! Iya30 out. _


	14. Pewdiepie Driving

_A/N:_

_Writing a new story! WOOO!_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTT

**Chapter whatever I lost count: Pewdiepie Driving **

In Cyborg's room, two boys sit in the mechanical bed watching youtube videos all day; just sitting there with their eyes glued to the screens watching _Happy Wheels _with _Pewdiepie. _Cyborg held his stomach because he laughed so hard and Robin watched his friend laughing looking at him weirdly.

_"Okay son. Let's get this over with. I don't want to hear your sh*t for the rest of the map. You got it?"_

_"Yes dad." _ Pewdiepie recorded.

"BRO-FIST" Cyborg and Robin punched the computer. _(You would understand if you ever watched Pewdiepie)_

"Alright next up episode 63" Robin pressed the mouse.

The door slid open and BB walked into the room wearing his "cool" black shades on. "What's up with the shades man" Cyborg asked although not really wanting to know.

"To attract the ladies"

Robin snorted "The only ladies that would even consider dating you are the lonely and desperate ones"

BB glared at him. Cyborg shrugged "It's true" BB turned his glare to Cyborg.

"Anyway, what do you want? We're busy" Robin told him while pointing to the doorway.

"I need you to teach me how to drive." BB smiled while the two shook their heads. "Why not?"

"Because I am not letting you trash the T-car." Cyborg articulated every word slowly.

BB waved his hand "don't worry about that I bought a car that would be perfect." Robin and Cyborg pretended to contemplate it for a second. "NO"

BB pressed his hands together. "I would eat Starfire's tameranean food for three weeks"

"Three months" Robin bargained

"What NO. I don't want to have my stomach pumped again" BB protested.

Just then Starfire walked into the room. She smacked Robin and BB on the head before storming out of the room with an angry "hmph"

"Fine" BB grumbled while rubbing the side of his head. Good thing Star didn't use her full tameranean strength.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin and Cyborg were staring at the car. It was a big red van. The color was rusty red, the doors were falling off, and the side mirrors were cracked. Cyborg looked inside. A few cockroaches here and there and the steering wheel had dust all over it. He checked the gas and break pedal. Squeaky but it worked. Robin kicked the tires and it was as hard as rock. They shrugged their shoulders "Good enough"

Robin turned to BB "How much did this cost you?"

"Only about $400" BB smiled and raised his arms towards the car. "Ta-da" Cyborg and Robin sweat dropped. "Come right in the Beast Boy express" He jumped into the front seat.

"I CALL THE BACK SEAT" Cyborg and Robin called out at the same time. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot"

Cyborg smiled "Paper beats rock. I get the back." He cautiously went inside while Robin walked around the front to take shotgun.

"Okay BB. What's the first thing to do when you first get into a car?" Robin asked him.

"Turn on the radio" BB gleefully called out before pressing it on.

_Chucking my deuces up to her. I'm moving on to something better (better) no more trying to make it work._

"No. Put on your seat-belt" BB looked around his seat. "What seat-belt?"

Robin glanced around his seat and BB's seat. "No seat- belt." Robin smacked BB on the head. "You bought a car with no seat-belt. You idiot!" Cyborg patted Robin on the shoulder.

"Calm down man. Here I found some rope" BB eagerly took it and tied it around his waist.

"Okay" Cyborg said already nervous and the car didn't even move yet. "Put it on drive and gently press the gas pedal." BB did as he was told and the car jolted forward now going about 35 miles per hour.

"WOOO!" he cried out to the open window "THEY SEE ME ROLLING THEY HATIN" Robin slapped his forehead.

"There's a stop sign. Gently press on the break pedal." BB pressed on it abruptly and the car stopped with so much force that Robin head flew forward and hit the front glass. "Ow" he mumbled _Maybe this wasn't a good idea afterall._ The car was now struggling to get up a steep hill that lead to a beach. As soon as they got on top, they saw the long drop down leading to the water.

"Gently steer the car down the big hill" Cyborg said sweat pouring down his face. BB pressed the gas petal and down they go like a rollercoaster ride.

"AHHH" Robin screamed. "Press the break" BB tried it but it didn't work the car kept going.

The car went into the water.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_One hour later _

"Friends why are you so wet" Starfire asked curiously

"Don't ask Star. Don't ask." Robin said before dripping his wet self to the bathroom.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_LOL. Robin.. why you gotta hate on the car? I recommend watching Pewdiepie. Any of his videos. He makes me laugh till I got tears pouring down my cheeks. Bro-fist!_


	15. Ukulele

_AN: Hey Guys. Long time no see. Enjoy your holiday break._

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT_

**Ukulele Playing **

"Shhhh Star's still sleeping. " Cyborg whispered. Robin and Raven nodded as they stealthily tip-toed to the main room with wrapped boxes in their hands. BB comes in right behind them carrying the biggest box of all and accidently trips in front of Star's room making a loud noise. Silky started crying from inside her room.

Raven slapped her forehead. "Beast Boy you idiot"

"oops" he mumbled before throwing the box to Raven expecting her to catch it. With a little squeak, she caught with dark powers. Cyborg walked over to BB, threw him over his shoulder**, **and walked to the main room. BB tried to get off many times but unfortunately for him no matter what animal he shaped into, Cyborg still took hold. He dropped him on the couch and Raven dropped the present on top of him. Robin placed the rest of the presents beside the couch. He lifted his head just in time to see the sunset and a red and purple fireball was flying outside. They all ran to the roof.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Larry and Kori were already there hand in hand. Both were jumping up and down as the rest of the Titans approach. "Ready" Raven mumbled "5…4…3…2…1…" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY STARFIRE" They all shouted before she came down on the roof with a happy smile on her face. "Friends, I thank you for the wonderful greeting. Let us go in the room that is main and eat what you Earthlings call fast of break."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Okay Star" BB started with a boyish smile on his face. "For your 19th birthday, we will celebrate by having a talent show."

"A talent show?" Star asked with a meat crown on top of her head.

"It's a show where people show off their skills." Robin explained

"If BB has any" Raven added. BB poked her arm.

"Aww such a cute couple." Cyborg teased before getting hit in the face by a basketball by Raven.

"Sooooooo….. Who wants to go first?" Robin asked tentatively

"WE DO!" Larry and Kori raised their hands and ran to the spot in front of the couch where all the Titans were currently sitting.

"For our performance, we will be doing the Tango" Kori loudly pronounced as she pressed the stereo button. Latin music started booming as Larry and Kori danced. All the Titans except Star, who was watching with interest glanced at one another. They weren't dancing the Tango. They were dancing a sort of mix between Tango, Pop, and Break Dancing. Kori was attempting to do the dougie while Larry was doing a weird Robot move. When they were finished, Star clapped the loudest while the others barely clapped out of kindness.

"Alright my turn." Raven stood up in place of the couple. "For my talent, I will recite a dark poem."

"The title is "What is my heart"

_My heart is black._

_Cold and barren_

_Hot with fire _

_But there lies a blind desire_

_Inside a rose bloomed _

_Filled with hope, kindness, and love_

_My heart is red _

Robin snapped his fingers and others followed suit. Raven blushed and sat down.

"Alright is Raven has the guts to do that then its my turn." BB stood up with a Ukulele in his hand.

"This took me four months to learn this song. Don't laugh." With that, he started playing the miniature guitar to the tune of Bruno Mars's "Lazy Song" Larry started singing along. "Today I don't feel like doing anything…" He finished with a discordant note but everybody clapped anyway. 'Not bad grass stain" Cyborg commented as her patted his back.

"Get ready to cheer y'll cause it's the Borg's and Rob's time now." Star laughed and gestured to the "stage" eager for his presentation to begin.

Robin and Cyborg hit the stereo button. A popular beat started playing.

_Oppan gang-namseutayi_

_lKang-namseutayil_

_Naje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeoja_

_Keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeoja_

_Bami omyeon shimjangi tteugeowojineun yeojaKeureon banjeon i-nneun yeoja_

_sarangseureowoKeurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey _

Robin sang

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey_

_Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka_

_Oppan gang-namseutayilKang-namseutayil_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Kang-namseutayil_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil _

Cyborg sang

_Eh- sexy lady _

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Eh- sexy lady_

_ O-oo-o_ They both sang and did the awkward dance.

"WOOO" BB cheered. They both slowed down their dancing and took a bow.

"Happy Birthday Star." Robin said as he hugged her.

"Time to open the presents." BB cheered as he handed her his.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_The song is gangnam style by PSY. My favorite Korean song. I know the poem was horrible but I didn't want to copy someone else. Reviews are appreciated. See next time. _


	16. Love

Sitting on the couch, Robin had a mourning face. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and he just doesn't know what to do. So he did the one thing that he never should have done: Complain.

He shuffled his feet over to Beast Boy's room where Cyborg and BB where playing _Halo._ They shook their controllers hard and yelled at each other.

"No dude go over there!" BB complained as he nudged Cyborg on his mechanical chest.

"Guys" Robin complained in a whiny voice and sat on the messy floor beside Cyborg. "I need your help."

"Hold on..." Cyborg muttered "No you, green bean, that's the power source. Go get it!"

"What's up, dude?" BB asked without taking his dried eyes off from the screen.

"I don't know what to do for Valentine's Day."

"Most girls like the smelly flowers and candles and stuff. Get those." Cyborg suggested.

Then silence filled the air. Nothing but the sound of their video game can be heard. Robin tapped his foot waiting for more suggestions.

Robin huffed. "And..."

*Crickets*

"Fine. Extra training tomorrow starting at four in the morning. " Dropping the remotes, Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped to their feet as Robin left.

"Come on, dude. We were just finishing a game." Beast Boy pleaded on his knees.

Cyborg started groveling. "I love you. Please don't do this to me."

Robin kept walking. "Okay, I don't want those extra training." Beast Boy muttered. "You know what we should _do_?"

"Run away to Poland."

"No" Beast Boy jumped up and down. "We should write Starfire a _love letter_ from Robin and video games here we go."

"Or..." Cyborg suggested "It's Valentine's Day. We should go to the Pizza Palace and hit on girls."

Putting on shades, Beast Boy smirked. "Already got the perfect pick-up line. _Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes._"

Cyborg gave him a thumbs-up. "The ladies will come falling all over you." In triumph, Beast Boy fist pumped the air.

"Okay so here's how the letter's going to go..." Cyborg muttered

_My beautiful, gorgeous Starfire, _

_Girl, you make my head spin._

_Compare my face to yours, it looks like a garbage bin._

_Your eyes hold so much fire (it might be because you're an alien)._

_It enflames my own desire._

_For you _

_My love_

_That's right I wrote it down. _

_I love love love love love you. _

_And I mean love love love. _

_If any guy gets anywhere near you, they die. :)_

_Love forever and always (you'll never get rid of me even if you try),_

_Robin. _

Beast Boy wiped a tear from his eye. "It's beautiful."

Cyborg placed it in a pink envelop drowned in glitter and perfume. They slipped it through the crack of her door.

"Robin will love us."

_The next day_

Robin kicked Beast Boy's door open. The door went down with a loud thump.

"You idiots." Robin threw the letter down at Cyborg's lap.

"No need to thank us Robbie-poo." Beast Boy smirked and went back to sleep.

Robin shivered. "I don't think you understand the predicament here. I never told Starfire anything about love yet."

"Crap" Beast Boy's eyes snapped open when they heard a high pitched voice.

Sorry that was so short. I'll update soon. Speaking of updating, I'll also update Trap of the Heart tomorrow and Cross Dating on Thursday so check those out. Iya30 signing off.


End file.
